The present application relates to the execution of script based application programs.
There is a continually increasing number of terminal devices in use today, such as mobile telephones, PDAs with wireless communication capabilities, personal computers, self service kiosks and two-way pagers. Software applications which run on these devices increase their utility. For example, a mobile phone may include an application which retrieves the weather for a range of cities, or a PDA may include an application that allows a user to shop for groceries. These software applications take advantage of connectivity to a network in order to provide timely and useful services to users. However, due to the restricted resources of some devices, developing software applications for a variety of devices remains a difficult and time-consuming task.
Scripting Language based applications can be limited in their ability to supply and execute sophisticated logic and complex processing. More traditional programming languages contain explicit function and/or procedure calls to implement more complex functionality, however, these languages use more complicated syntax and traditionally require more sophisticated programming knowledge to use.
A further disadvantage of traditional programming languages in that they are not completely neutral to the platform used for executing the applications. Another disadvantage of current scripting languages, such as JavaScript, and traditionally programming languages, such as C++, is that the programming capabilities of the languages are not extensible.
Extendable script based systems and methods are disclosed to obviate or mitigate at least some of the above-presented disadvantages.